


Lion Taming

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Rape, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: After Severus recovers his human horcrux Voldemort gives him the task of breaking him in. Severus and Lucius take great pleasure in doing just that. Once broken in Voldemort himself begins using him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	Lion Taming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.  
> Also don’t own the quote from Maskerade.
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, and naughty language.

Severus pushes forward through the group of idiots. He’d be annoyed that he has to once again do everything himself, but he’s been looking forward to this.

He stands and stares at Dumbledore disgusted with the old man. So much power and he uses it to protect pathetic imbeciles. He watches the man plead for his death. Wishes he had time to truly savor the man’s desperation. He raises his wand.

“Avada Kedavra.”

He watches the man’s body as it falls for one indulgent second and then he moves. They have orders. They need to get out before they’re caught. If they end up in Azkaban while disobeying their Lord they might as well kill themselves and get it over with.

“Out of here, quickly.” He grabs Draco, the foolish coward of a boy, and drags him with him. They flee. It’s galling but necessary. He’ll be back soon enough and when he is he’ll be in charge of the place. He’s looking forward to it.

The halls are filled with chaotic movement. Spellfire flashing past in every direction. So it’s perhaps understandable that he doesn’t, at first, realize they’re being followed. By Harry fucking Potter no less. This is rich. He ignores the boy, he has his orders. They’re getting close to the edge of the wards when a jet of red light flashes past him. He turns yelling at Draco to run as he does so.

He simply watches Potter for a moment. Wondering if this delightful evening is about to get even more satisfying. The boy tries to use the cruciatus on him and he almost laughs. It seems the boy isn’t quite as golden as he’s made out to be. He parries the curse without a thought. Backs away a few steps luring the boy closer to the wards. The boy doesn’t even hesitate to follow, fool that he is. He’s screaming obscenities at him but Severus isn’t listening. He’s watching the boy’s wand, waiting for, there.

“Expelliarmus.”

A whispered word and the boy is his. He’d timed it just right, the boy, having momentarily loosened his wand hand, lost his grip.

He holds up the boy’s wand in his left hand. Watches eagerly as the boy’s eyes widen at the realization that he’s standing unarmed before an enemy. Then he squeezes his hand and snaps the boy’s wand. He’s going to savor that expression till his dying day. Beautiful.

He effortlessly stuns the boy while he’s still devastated at the loss of his wand. Levitates the boy behind him as he stalks the remaining few meters to the edge of the wards. Then grabs both idiotic boys and disapparates.

~~~~~~

He arrives in the reception hall at the manor, sends Draco away, and makes his way to the meeting room. He steps inside, levitates the boy onto the table, and watches his Lord’s delight at his gift.

“Severus, you have been especially effective this evening. I take it your mission was a success?”

“Of course my Lord, the old fool is dead. The boy gave chase as we were leaving and I merely grasped that which was thrust in my lap.”

“Such modesty Severus, so refreshing after dealing with Lucius all day. What reward would you have for bringing me this precious gift?”

“As you said my Lord it is a gift, no reward is necessary.”

Severus watches his Lord use a spell to strip the boy, scrutinizing him closely. He waits to be dismissed.

“He is quite pretty is he not? And since I now no longer desire his death...I think I should like to keep him as a bedwarmer.”

“Severus, I am giving you the task of training him, have Lucius help you, that will keep him out of my hair for a little while and he has always been skilled in this regard. You may consider this a reward for your bringing the boy in. Or you may consider it a punishment. I care not. You will train him to accept whatever he is given. Use potions to reduce him to a wanton slut. Lucius and yourself may use whatever training methods you wish, you may take advantage of him in whatever manner you desire, outside of permanent harm. I have only one true requirement beyond his pliability, he must be able to take two cocks in his arse at once.”

Severus cannot believe what he is hearing. A reward indeed. He is going to enjoy this.

“Yes, my Lord.”

~~~~~~

They kept the boy unconscious for most of the next day. Severus was busy brewing the potion and wouldn’t allow Lucius to start without him. Once it was finished they entered the guest room he was currently lying in.

“He _is_ rather lovely, Severus.”

He merely hums in response. The boy might be nice to look at but he’s a pain in the arse. He can’t wait to get started. He wakes the boy with a spell, and before he can wake fully, lifts him up and tips the potion down the boy’s throat. The boy drinks it down automatically.

“Snape, where...fuck, what’d you do?”

Took the boy a moment but he finally realized he’d just swallowed a potion given to him by an enemy. Little idiot.

“Nothing much, Potter.”

He reaches out and touches a nipple with a ghostly caress. The boy shivers from head to foot.

“Fuck, what, what’d you do? What was that?”

He smiles at the boy, who seems to find it terrifying, and then takes the boy’s nipple and pinches it, gently. The boy’s pupils dilate before his eyes roll back into his head.

“Damn, Severus, I think you made it even more potent than last time.”

“Perhaps, or it may be that he was already easily susceptible. As far as I know the boy hasn’t even lost his virginity yet. It wouldn’t be unreasonable for him to react especially strongly to his first taste of proper arousal.”

He pulls the frightened boy toward himself.

“Please, let me go. I know you hated my father but I’m not him, Snape, please.”

He shushes the boy gently. Then places him across his lap and rests a hand on his plump arse. He strokes it while he speaks.

“I know you aren’t your father, but you have still been an unacceptable annoyance. You are going to be punished, I am going to spank you for your insolence. You’ve been at Hogwarts for six years so I’m tempted to give you sixty swats, but I know how weak you truly are, so I will call it thirty.”

The boy was too aroused by the caresses to struggle at first but when he hears what’s going to happen he does so. Severus holds him firmly and begins. He doesn’t go easy on the boy. He smacks his arse once hard and the boy moans. Loudly. He smirks and begins smacking the boy again and again.

By the eighth the boy is grinding his hard cock into his leg. On the seventeenth he climaxes. At the twenty-third he’s become hard again and is crying and begging for him to stop. Just as he raises his hand for the twenty-fifth he hears a ragged moan and looks up to see Lucius stroking himself as he climaxes. The twenty-sixth the boy cums again. By the thirtieth he’s lying there moaning continuously in a mix of pleasure and pain. Severus himself had had a hard time preventing his own climax.

He moves the boy off his lap and begins stripping. He lubes up his fingers and stretches the boy cursorily. With that potion in his system he won’t even notice a little pain. He presses his cock to the boy’s arse and sinks slowly in. Making sure to imprint this memory indelibly in his mind. The boy is sprawled out on his back with his legs spread wide. He has his hips lifted off the bed to give him a better angle and the boy is panting shallowly under him. He’s stopped moaning now and Severus can’t wait to coax more noises out of him.

He pulls out half way and slams back in. Not deigning to be gentle. The boy groans loudly and he thrusts again. And again. He speeds his thrusts each time. It isn’t long before the boy has stopped groaning and begun whimpering. He changes his angle a few times and the boy screams. He laughs and begins nailing the boy’s prostate on every thrust. The boy is soon sobbing and his voice has grown hoarse. The boy climaxes again and clenches unbearably tight around him. He thrusts twice more and climaxes himself. He ruts gently into the boy as he finishes filling him and then pulls out.

He sits beside the boy, leaning against the headboard and panting. Watching as Lucius takes his own turn.

While Lucius thrusts into the boy, Severus watches the boy’s reactions. Still whimpering at the moment but becoming quieter. He rakes his fingers through the boy’s hair and his eyes flutter open. They’re glazed and he wonders how aware the boy is. If the pleasure has addled what little brains the boy had.

Lucius stills and groans deeply again. He glances at him as he pulls out and flops ungracefully onto the bed next to the boy. He focuses back on the boy who is lying there seemingly completely out of it.

“Enjoy yourself, Lucius?”

Lucius looks at him disbelievingly.

“Did you not?”

He snorts softly at the man.

“Well enough. Do you have anything special planned for tomorrow?”

Lucius gets a glint in his eye but doesn’t elaborate. Ah well, he’ll find out soon enough.

They lie there for a long time while the boy recovers. Finally the boy begins showing signs of life. Then he groans and tries to sit up, it takes two attempts, but he manages it eventually.

“How are you feeling Potter?”

The boy glares at him before his eyes skitter away and he blushes. He strokes a finger down the boy’s arm and he flinches away. Looks like the boy has a long way to go yet.

Lucius follows his example and teases the boy with a ghostly caress. The boy glares at him as well.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me dead?”

Lucius laughs softly.

“I never wanted you dead. Forced to live like a house elf perhaps, but not dead, you’d be much less amusing dead.”

“That still doesn’t explain...”

Severus feels the need to cut in. Lucius would play word games with the boy all night otherwise.

“Our Lord gave us the task of training you.”

“Training me? For what?”

Severus can’t help but smirk evilly at him.

“To be his plaything.”

He snatches the boy’s arm just in time. Holds him still while Lucius leans forward and licks the boy’s nipple while looking straight in his eyes. The boy struggles at first, but is soon panting and moaning, unable to fight back. Lucius lays back down, sprawled elegantly on his side.

“Shall we drug him for the evening or would you prefer to simply bind him and leave him to struggle tonight?”

“I have a feeling he’ll need to be well rested for whatever you have planned for tomorrow so drugging it is.”

He summons a sleep draught as he speaks and tips it down the boy’s throat before he can resist.

~~~~~~

The next day after they’ve breakfasted they return to find the boy awake and trying vainly to escape his bonds.

Severus sits in the chair beside the bed to watch Lucius have his fun.

Lucius surprises him by summoning a simple peacock feather. He watches rather fascinated as Lucius teases the boy with it. At the first touch the boy shivers but mostly just looks confused. But as Lucius continues tickling his most sensitive areas. Under the boy’s arms, the bottom of his feet, the area just above his pubic bone. He begins showing more and more signs of arousal. He’s soon reduced to a whimpering mess, begging for them to stop, thrashing within his bonds.

He watches as Lucius takes the feather and drags it along the boy’s straining cock. The boy shouts and climaxes. Lucius smiles and continues teasing the boy who begins to cry. Lucius trails the feather over the boy’s body in varying patterns at varying speeds so he never becomes accustomed to it. Tickles the by turns gasping, panting, and sobbing boy. Takes him through two more orgasms. The last having caused the boy to scream soundlessly.

Then Lucius strips, removes the boy’s bonds, places him bent over the edge of the bed, and fucks him mercilessly. The boy sobbing from the overstimulation. He fucks him quickly at first, ramming his cock into him as hard as he can, but then he slows. He begins dragging his cock out in a long slow drag and then punching it back into him. He keeps it up for so long the boy is on the verge of passing out, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Lucius begins fucking the boy faster again and soon reaches his peak. Biting the boy’s shoulder as he climaxes.

He pulls out and flops bonelessly onto the bed waving his hand to let him know he can have the boy whenever he wants. Severus simply sits and watches though. The boy’s fucked out. He’d rather the boy was at least aware he was begin fucked as he used him.

It takes a while but eventually the boy recovers enough to begin stirring. He tries to pulls himself on the bed and falls. Severus huffs a laugh and helps the boy up. Receives a thank you for it much to his shock.

He watches the boy lie there still breathing a bit unsteadily for a few minutes. Then begins stripping out of his own clothes. The boy watches him the entire time half-wary, half something else he can’t decipher. He pushes the boy flat, spreads his legs, and lubes his fingers. The boy blushes as he reaches between his legs. He raises an eyebrow at the boy. He’s still shy after all this. He stretches the boy a bit more thoroughly than the night before, lines up his cock, and thrusts home.

The boy gasps harshly at the intrusion. He fucks the boy in a steady rhythm without being harsh. Avoids the boy’s prostate. With the potion he’s on he’d go mindless with pleasure again instantly if he stimulated it. He stares into the boy’s eyes wanting to see the knowledge in his eyes as he says.

“This is your new purpose. For the rest of your life this is all you will be. And you will enjoy it. You’ve already seen how quickly you succumb to pleasure now.”

He expected a look of denial or anger or even acceptance, but not the one he got. A mix of lust and eagerness. He blinks. Well, that will make their job easier. He continues fucking the boy while ghosting his fingers across the boy’s sensitive spots. Watches him come undone with only a few touches. He begins thrusting faster and harsher as the boy begins panting, both of them nearing their peaks. He brushes his thumbs across the boy’s nipples and the boy cums, screaming, across his stomach. He follows immediately after, fills the boy with his spend, and then turns them on their side without pulling out.

They lay there recovering for a bit and then the boy looks hopefully at him.

“Can I take a bath or a shower, please?”

He shakes his head, can’t believe the boy is already accepting his new place, he snorts at the boy’s expression when he see his head shake.

“You may, but you won’t be alone. We can’t trust you not to do something stupid. Besides you aren’t the only one in need of a bath.”

~~~~~~

They spend the next few days lavishing the boy with attention and slowly stretching his arse with larger and larger buttplugs. Soon he no longer flinches from their touch. They decide he’s ready for the next step in his training.

Lucius starts by sitting the boy on his lap on the bed facing away from him. He begins teasing the boy with ghostly touches while Severus works the buttplug in and out of his arse. It doesn’t take long before the boy is pushed over the edge.

Now that he’s orgasmed for the first time, Severus removes the buttplug, and Lucius lifts him up and lowers him onto his cock. Severus lubes up his own cock and lines up his cock alongside Lucius’. The boy’s eyes widen and he panics a bit but is held fast by Lucius. Severus slowly but inexorably forces his cock inside. The boy whimpers softly but doesn’t seem to be in any pain. Lucius and he start fucking the boy by turns, one sliding in while the other slides out. The boy is soon moaning and trying to push down onto their cocks. Severus gives Lucius a look and they switch to thrusting in tandem. Each time they thrust their cocks home the boy groans lewdly. It takes no time at all before the boy is coming on their cocks. They keep fucking him through his orgasm and beyond. The boy begging them to stop. They ignore him, thrusting harder and faster in pursuit of their own pleasure. The boy climaxes again and they each follow soon after.

They lay there recovering for a while. The boy breaks the silence.

“I didn’t know that was possible.”

~~~~~~

Lord Voldemort walks into his bedchamber and stops before his bed. He looks at the boy lying upon it. His so called vanquisher. His human horcrux. Now to be his bedwarmer. He smiles.

“Harry Potter.”

The boy lays, sprawled seductively on the bed, looking him directly in the eye. He’s tempted to punish the boy for failing to show the proper respect, then punish his men for failing to train the boy to his satisfaction, but. No one else is brave or foolish enough to hold his gaze. He rather likes it. Besides he can tell from the boy’s mind he isn’t doing it to offend. He’s doing it in an attempt to please. Severus and Lucius having taught him to maintain eye contact during sex. He decides he’ll allow it.

He stalks forward to the edge of his bed. Takes off his robe and watches the boy’s eyes. He’s gratified to see, along with the expected surprise, a greedy, lustful look. He wraps his hand around his members and strokes himself to full hardness. As the boy eagerly moves to lay on his back, spread his legs, and remove the buttplug keeping him ready for just such an intrusion.

He climbs on the bed, lines up his cocks, and thrusts in in one slick slide. He bottoms out and just stays there for a moment, basking in the feeling. He’s had a body again for over two years but this is the first time he’s felt this in over fifteen. If only this body hadn’t been so very snake-like. If he’d known what the ritual would do. Well, it’s done now. He begins thrusting gently into the boy. He knows he can take whatever he gives him, but he wants to make this last. He’s been without for so long. The boy is gasping under him, clawing at his back, and saying Tom under his breath. He should kill the boy for that but, fuck it, it would take too long to have his men train in a replacement. Instead he begins fucking the boy faster, leans forward and whispers in his ear using the language only they know.

“You’re fucking your parent’s killer, Harry. Doesn’t that bother you?”

The boy’s eyes bore into his own as he also whispers back.

“You’re fucking the boy who killed _you_. Doesn’t that bother you?”

He snarls at the boy and fucks into him with as much force as he can. The boy just laughs.

“Is that all you’ve got, Tom?”

This boy. This fucking boy. No one treats him like this. No one. He spent years making sure no one ever would again. Why does he like it? He should kill him. But all he wants to do is fuck him. He stares seething into the boy’s eyes. Angry at the boy. Angry at himself. He kisses him. Pulls back and is gratified to see genuine shock on the boy’s face. He leans forward and kisses him again. Gentling his thrusts. Making ‘love’ to the boy. The boy surprises him by responding. Moving his hands from his back to his face. Kissing him like a lover. This boy.

He begins speeding up again. The boy whimpering and gasping under him. He watches the boy climax and almost immediately follows. Undone by the clenching of the boy’s perfect arse.

He lays there panting on the bed next to the damnable boy. Who watches him with an unreadable expression on his face. Then reaches out and caresses his cheek. Whispers.

“Do you miss having a proper nose?”

He glares at the laughing boy. Who quickly quietens.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just, you had no idea you’d be all snakey did you?”

“No.”

The boy sobers even more at that. Nods seemingly sadly. Stares down at his cocks and says with a lascivious grin.

“Well at least one good thing came out of it, or I suppose two depending on how you look at it.”

He hits the boy with a wandless stinging hex. The boy begins laughing again then leans forward and kisses him.

“Sorry, Tom, they really _are_ quite nice.”

This fucking boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hate is a force of attraction. Hate is just love with its back turned. 
> 
> Maskerade  
> Terry Pratchett


End file.
